


Day 26: Sex Toys

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Meteora's Kinktober 2k18 Collection [26]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Thomas (Maze Runner), Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Thomas is a good boyfriend, asexualas in sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Newt buys a new toy while Thomas is out. Thomas comes home to find Newt playing with it and offers him a hand.





	Day 26: Sex Toys

**Author's Note:**

> As with my other fics I headcanon Thomas as Asexual, same as Dylan O'Brien. So, he's ace in all these stories. He's on the neutral end of the spectrum and likes to help Newt get off. Anyway I hope you all enjoy.

Thomas could hear Newt as he entered their home. More specifically he could hear him moaning up in their bedroom. He was a little surprised. He was late coming home, but usually this was the time of night that Newt was having dinner or working on an essay or something.

Curious, Thomas set his jacket and book bag down before making his way up stairs. He made a point of making noise, letting his weight make the stairs squeak and creak as he made his way up them. Newt must have heard him coming, because the moaning stopped, mostly.

When Thomas opened the bedroom door, he found Newt sprawled naked on their bed. He had a hand between his bent legs, holding something, that from the sounds of it, was vibrating.

“Hey.” Newt said, a bit breathless as he continued to move his hand between his legs slowly.

“Hey yourself, what’ve you got there?” Thomas asked, stepping into the room and making his way over to sit on the edge of the bed so that he was facing Newt.

“Vibrator.” Newt said with a gasp, his eyes slipping closed. “Picked it up shopping today...”

“Yeah? You like it?” Thomas asked, looking between Newt’s legs to see where Newt was moving the blue vibrator in and out of his hole. It was slick with lube, Newt’s nimble fingers gripping a squared base that had a few buttons on it. Some LED’s indicating that it was on the second setting of seven.

“S’good... A little awkward to use... But it’s good...” Newt said, free hand going to wrap around and stroke his cock while he continued to move the vibrator with the other.

“You want a hand?” Thomas asked as he moved a little closer, sitting so Newt’s knee was pressing into his side now.

“Please?” Newt asked before biting his lower lip as he opened his eyes to look up at Thomas.

Thomas just smiled before reaching around Newt’s leg to take hold of the base of the toy. As soon as Newt let go, he started moving his hand just a bit faster than Newt had been, watching the way Newt gasped and rocked his hips to meet the movement of the vibrator.

“Have you tried the other settings yet?” Thomas asked as he eyed the speed buttons.

Newt shook his head, a gasp leaving him as Thomas clicked the up button and increased the speed and intensity of the vibrations. “Bloody hell...” he mumbled, hand moving a little faster on his cock.

“Think you’ll cum before I get to the last one?” Thomas mused. He settled his free hand on Newt’s thigh, stroking it lightly as the other continued to move the toy. He tilted it a little, changing the angle it moved inside of Newt.

It made Newt moan and arch his back, hips bucking before going back to rocking to meet Thomas’ movements of the toy. “If you keep it at that angle? Definitely.” Newt managed to say before Thomas clicked the button up again and made him gasp and arch his back again as his free hand gripped the blanket beneath him tightly.

Thomas couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face at Newt’s reactions. He loved making Newt feel good. And the little blue vibrator in his hand was definitely doing the trick. He kept it at the fourth setting a little while, moving the toy slower as he watched Newt pant and moan as he continued to touch himself.

When he clicked it to the fifth setting Newt practically writhed, body going tense and arching in a way that made Thomas wish he hadn’t left his phone in his jacket. Newt looked beautiful and this would have been a good time to sneak a picture of him.

He pushed the thought aside, focusing on Newt. He reached out, wrapping the hand that had been on Newt’s thigh around the one that was stroking his cock.

Newt gasped, letting Thomas take over stroking him while the hand controlling the vibe moved it faster. He let his hand slip out from under Thomas’ and let it fall to the bed, ripping the blanket tightly in both hands now as he felt his orgasm approaching. “Tommy...”

“Are you gonna cum for me, Newt?” Thomas asked, thumb hitting the up button on the vibrator one last time, making it go up to the 6th setting.

That’s all it took to send Newt over the edge, his body tensing and back arching as he came on himself and Thomas’ hand with a groan.

Thomas quickly lowered the speeds, trying not to overstimulate Newt as he kept fucking him with the vibrator through his orgasm. When he was finished he turned it off and tossed it onto the other side of the bed.

“Bloody hell...” Newt mumbled once he’d caught his breath enough to speak after. 

Thomas chuckled, leaning down enough to kiss Newt’s knee where it was still bent beside him. “You wanna go take a shower while I make us dinner?”

“God yes, I’m starving.” Newt said with a smile before sitting up and leaning in to kiss Thomas on the lips. “You’re the best, Tommy.”

Thomas hummed happily into the kiss, smiling at Newt when he pulled away to speak. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
